Versiohistoria
Auta meitä kääntämään tämä sivu suomeksi. Alle on listattu tähän mennessä julkaistut viralliset päivitykset. Tulevista päivityksistä voit lukea täältä. 0.06b "Paranneltu vihollisen kuljeskelua ja asuttamista (lisäksi pieniä bugikorjauksia ja suorituskyvyn parannusta)." Julkaistu 6.9. 2014 Versio 0.06B Muutosloki: *Uusi spawnaus-järjestelmä vihollisille, parempi maailman asuttaminen, parempi "kuljeskelu" ja siirtyminen ajan mittaan *Tekoäly suosii nyt suuremmalla todennäköisyydellä tiettyjä alueita (esim. kannibaalien kyliä) *Optimoitu luonnonvalon suorituskyvyn käyttöä *Korjattu bugi, jossa linnut lentävät nopeampaa ja nopeampaa koko ajan *Korjattu bugi, jossa sumun läpi näki meren pohjaan *Kehitetty SSAO:a! *Uusi leirintään liittyvä esine lisätty *Paranneltu meren ääniefektiä *Paranneltu jousen ja nuolten ääniefektiä *Korjattu venebugi jossa jahti saattoi kadota *Lisätty ääniefekti kohtaukseen, jossa Timmy viedään pois *Uudet parannellut luolan pisara- ja tuuli-ääniefektit *Korjattu bugi joidenkin dynaamisten objektien kanssa, jossa ne spawnasivat ilmaan (pahvilaatikot , matkalaukut ) *Korjattu bugi, jossa laihat viholliset saatoivat vaihtaa varjostuksensa oletukseksi haavoittuessaan *Luolan ympäristö-ääniraita lisätty *Vihollisen taistelu-/epävarmuus-tyylit lisätty (karkea) *Madallettu (4x) käsien ja jalkojen vahinkoa kun niitä käytetään aseina *Uusi ensimmäisen luokan matkustaja lisätty *Laihan naisen veren kiiltävyyttä vähennetty *Korjattu bugi inventaariossa, jonka valo oli yöllä liian kirkas *Tasapainon parannusta: Lisätty putoamisvahinko (kun pudotaan korkealta), vähennetty lääkkeiden palauttaman elinvoiman määrää *Kilpikonnat voi nyt tappaa hakkaamalla toistuvasti niiden kuorta (kuitenkin päähän lyöminen tappaa paljon nopeammin) *Korjattu pysyvän soihdun kirkkautta (sama kuin nuotion) *Korjattu bugi, jossa fire stick enemy oli liian kirkas 0.06 "Uudelleenkäytettävät ansat, kannibalistisemmat kannibaalit, kauniimmat grafiikat ja nopeammat varjot." Julkaistu 27.8. 2014 Versio 0.06 Muutosloki: *A.I. – Uusi heimotyyppi lisätty – nääntyvät kannibaalit! Syövät kaatuneita tovereitaan *A.I. – Eri heimot ovat nyt vuorovaikutuksessa keskenään, metsästävät, vakoilevat, tappavat ja syövät toisiaan *Varjoja parannettu! Kalansilmä-varjon vääristymä mahdollistaa korkeamman resoluution varjoille ja käyttävää nyt yksittäistä cascadea (kokeellinen, saattaa aiheuttaa glitchejä) *2 Uutta luolastoa lisätty Hanhijärven läheisyyteen *Korjattu puuttuva valo craftatusta soihdusta *Veteen lisätty real caustics *Nukkejen sytyttäminen käyttää nyt sytytintä oikein *Korjattu bugi, jossa kannibaalit voivat jäätä jumiin kun niitä lyödään *Kammottavat mutantit ja eläimet eivät jää enää jumiin silmukka-ansaan pyörimään ikuisesti *Paranneltu silmukka-ansan ulkoasua viritettynä mutta tyhjänä *Kaikki ansat voi virittää uudelleen *Pelaaja voi laukaista ansan koskettaessaan laukaisimeen *5x uutta kasvityyppiä lisätty *Korjattu (Unity) vika, jossa ruoho saattaa aiheuttaa ruudunpäivityksen tökkimistä *Vinkki NVIDIA ajurille että pitäisi käyttää erillistä suoritinta Optimus chipsetissä. (Unity - pitäisi parantaa laptopin suorituskykyä) *Lisätty ominaisuus, jossa lentokoneen törmäyksen voi skipata välilyönnistä *Korjattu bugi, jossa nuolet jäivät leijumaan ilmaan nuotion yläpuolelle *Korjattu bugi, jossa ohjaamo leijui maaston yläpuolella *Liikkuminen eteenpäin, hiipiminen, hyppääminen tai e:n painaminen saa pelaajan nousemaan penkistä *Parempi penkin malli *Fresnel vaikuttaa kiiltävyyteen ja korjattu bugi, jossa kiilto vuotaa taustaobjektien päälle *Uusia esineitä lisätty: ajautuneet pahvilaatikot ja kontit *Uusi esine lisätty: Oranssi teltta *Paremmat lentokoneen törmäysäänet *Korjattu kehäkukkien ja kuolleiden jänisten päällekkäistyminen inventaariossa *Parannettu lentokoneen sisusutuksen tekstuuria ja resoluutiota *Lisätty kuvake hahmotelmien poistamiseen, korjattu vika, jossa lisää-kuvake joskus säi näytölle hahmotelman poistamisen jälkeen. Hahmotelman poistaminen vain jos resursseja ei ole vielä lisätty. Uusi "krunts"-ääniefekti lisätty hahmotelmia poistettaessa *Seinärakennelma voidaan nyt tuhota hakkaamalla sitä kirveellä, saat samalla resurssit takaisin *musiikin soittaminen kun pelaaja herää lentokoneesta *Paranneltu maaston yksityiskohtia ja (viimeinkin) korjattu veden kasautuminen kun sataa, lisätty uusi terävä kivimaasto järvien pohjaan *Paranneltu lammen veden etäisyysasetuksia *Craftaus: Korjattu vika, jossa pystyit poistaa sulat ennen nuolten craftausta ja silti craftata nuolet. Korjattu vika, jossa et välttämättä pystynyt aina craftaamaan esineitä riippuen järjestyksestä, jossa ainesosat valitaan. Osan lisääminen, jota ei tarvita pysäyttää craftauksen kunnes osa poistetaan. Korjattu bugi, jossa saatoit menettää lääkkeitä craftaamalla saman esineen useita kertoja. *Paljon törmäyksiin liittyviä vikuja korjattu luolissa *Paranneltu luolavalaistus! Paremmannäköiset asetukset pääkallovaloille ja valo vilkkuu vähemmän *Jäniksiä nopeutettu *Madallettu painikkeiden kirkkautta Selviytymisoppaassa *Voit nyt tallentaa pelisi suojassa nukkumatta *Korjattu bugi, jossa kolikot saattoivat kadota kun ne lisätään craftaukseen *Korjattu bugi, jossa päivälaskuri ei toiminut kunnolla *Korjattu bugi, jossa sirkat jatkavat soittamistaan päiväsaikaan *Korjattu bugi, jossa luolaäänet joskus katoavat kun kävellään yhdistyvien luolien välillä *Parempi taistelutasapaino ja nykäys aseasetuksiin *Parannuksia suorituskykykyyn ja muistinkäyttöön Huomio: Jotkin raportoiduista bugeista saattavat pysyä vanhojen tallennusten takia! Varmistaaksesi että peli on täysin ajan tasalla, aloita uusi tallennus aina parin päivityksen jälkeen. 0.05 Julkaistu 7.8. 2014 Versio 0.05 Muutosloki: *New craftable item added: Bow (Stick plus cloth plus rope *New craftable item added : Arrows (Stick plus 5 feathers) *New craftable item added: Fire torch (Cloth plus Stick) *New craftable item added : Medicine (Aloe plant plus Marigold flower) *Fixed staircase built scale being different from ghost scale *Fixed hunting shelter built scale being different from ghost scale *Fixed enemies not playing correct death animation *Enemies no longer get stuck jumping down from trees *Enemies will dodge around close trees more often, less instances of getting stuck on trunks *Fixed(removed) weirdly shaped weeds *Fixed rusty axe duplication bug *Fixed yellow axe not appearing in inventory *Lower sound effect tree breaking notification *Fixed bug where you could throw multiple tennis balls at once *Added support for more resolutions *Parry no longer affects burn/poison and other damage to player *Carry log animation added to player *Improved enemy collision detection with built walls and structures *Enemy vision is now properly blocked by player built structures *‘check bloody arms’ animation can be cancelled by other actions more reliably *Fixed enemies sometimes getting stuck and walking backwards forever *New 3d models added, first class passengers * 2 *Fixed rope not appearing in inventory when collected *Added new female texture and hair variations *Fixed glitch in cave where players could fall through groun *New cave prop added : Mining hat with light *Fixed some pathfinding issues in animals and mutants *Fixed lit fires blocking enemy vision causing weird AI behaviour *Enemies should set themselves on fire less often *Fixed an issue where enemies would get stuck on spot while climbing trees *Fixed counter attacks of cannibals sometimes not registering *Fixed missing turtles on main beach *Fixed enemies getting stuck in trees *Fixed enemies freezing upright after being shot with flare gun or burnt *Batteries can now be used to restore charge in flashlight and lowered torch battery drain speed to half *Stick holder now holds 20 sticks! *New cannibal village art added: Blankets, drying racks *Rabbits and lizards will navigate around trees and rocks better *Distorted mutants can now be killed with flare gun/fire *Improved bloom *Adaptive photographic tonemapper added *Fires now drain slightly faster *Improved sunlight settings *Motion blur now takes into account HDR *Improved foliage lighting *Improved water shader, more refraction as depth increases, more accurate sky reflections *Raised player fire damage amount *Rope pick ups added to some cannibal villages *Pedometer now shows outside temperature *Logs should no longer fall through rocks *Fixed plane seats vanishing on loading save game *Made feathers brighter, made batteries brighter (easier to see in inventory) *You can now carry 3 dead rabbits and 3 dead lizards (instead of 1 each) *Fixed plane crash crazy motion blur bug *Marigold and AloeVera now get stored in backpack when picked up *Texture resolution option added to options menu (start screen options menu only) Try lowering this to improve memory on lower ram systems and improve performance on lower end cards. *Fixed issues with taking bombs from inventory *Birds now spawn feathers when killed *Day counter now starts at 0 from when you first wake up in plane *Improved cave items/layout and lighting *Fixed lizards & birds vanishing when close to edge of screen *Rainbow will be forced off now if night time *Enemies will now push past bloody table instead of getting stuck *Improved look of dead *Fixed some missing sound effects, improved night time sound effects